This invention relates generally to window covering devices and more particularly to a system and method for controlling window covering devices.
Cords for controlling window covering devices, for example blinds or curtains, have been implicated in many deaths particularly those of infants and small children. Many window covering devices manufactured prior to 1995 utilized a looped control cord 10 to raise, lower, and otherwise control the window covering devices, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Subsequently, many window covering devices have been manufactured utilizing two separate control cords 20 to control different aspects of the window coverings, for example, the raising and/or lowering thereof These systems include a tassel on an end of each cord, as illustrated in FIG. 2, to reduce the likelihood of the control cords becoming entangled and forming a noose in which children might become entangled.
Despite this modification, many deaths have resulted from children becoming entangled and hanging themselves in window covering control cords 20 of both the looped variety and the double corded tassel variety. Children also have hanged themselves in other cords 30 of these window covering devices which hold the slats or vanes 33 thereof, and which are connected to the window covering control cords, as depicted in FIG. 3.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods for controlling window covering systems, particularly to improve the safety of control cords of such systems.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a system for controlling a window covering device wherein the system comprises a body adapted for mounting adjacent to a window and a weight. The body includes a channel and an entry aperture. The entry aperture is adapted for entry of at least one cord of the window covering device into the channel. The weight is adapted for movable attachment to the at least one cord.
The present invention provides, in a second aspect, a system for controlling a window covering device wherein the system comprises a body adapted for mounting adjacent to a window. The body includes a channel, an entry aperture, an exit aperture, and a retaining member. The entry aperture is adapted for entry of at least one cord of the window covering device into the channel. The exit aperture is adapted for exit of the at least one cord, and the exit aperture is different from the entry aperture. The retaining member is adapted to receive the at least one cord.
The present invention provides, in a third aspect, a method for controlling a window covering device. The method includes providing a body adapted for mounting adjacent to a window and providing a weight. The body includes a channel and an entry aperture. The entry aperture is adapted for entry of at least one cord of the window covering device into the channel and the weight is adapted for movable attachment to the at least one cord.
The present invention provides, in a fourth aspect, a method for controlling a window covering device comprising providing a body adapted for mounting adjacent to a window. The body includes a channel, an entry aperture, an exit aperture, and a retaining member. The entry aperture is adapted for entry of at least one cord of the window covering device into the channel. The exit aperture is adapted for exit of the at least one cord, and the exit aperture is different from the entry aperture. The retaining member is adapted to receive the at least one cord.